Sonic
Sonic & Friends (TV Series) A Brand New Sonic 2D Anime TV Series it's about to begin! Come join Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sally, Cream, Amy, Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor are Ready to Adventures of Mobius. They have a great new songs, laughter, play along, mini-battle and have fun. When, Sonic and Friends defeated the bosses with Metal Sonic and Dr. Eggman and Sonic saves the day. And, don't missed out with Sonic & Friends (TV Series) 'Coming to Amazon Prime Artworks 'Renders 2D Sonicchannel sonic02 nocircle.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Chip 3.png|Chip Light Gala Sonicchannel tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower SA1 K d2.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sally Sonic Advance.jpg|Princess Sally Acorn Cream 01.png|Cream the Rabbit SA2 Amy.png|Amy Rose Nicole the Holo-Lynx 2D.png|Nicole the Holo-Lynx Sonic series bunnie 2D.png|Bunnie Rabbot Sonic series antoine 2D.png|Antoine D'Coolette Sonic series rotor 2D.png|Rotor the Walrus Manic the hedgehog sa.png|Manic the Hedgehog Sonic Channel Cosmo.png|Cosmo the Seedrian 08 STHM Sonia.png|Sonia the Hedgehog Sonicchannel shadow.png.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Sonicchannel rouge.png|Rouge the Bat Sonicchannel omega.png|E-123 Omega Blaze by arung98-d7xxmju.png|Blaze the Cat Sonicchannel silver (1).png|Silver the Hedgehog SRA Marine.png|Marine the Raccoon Espio 01.png|Espio the Chameleon Charmy Bee 01.png|Charmy Bee Vector 01.png|Vector the Crocodile Big 01.png|Big the Cat|link=Big the Cat Sonicchannel tikal (1).png|Tikal the Echidna E102 01 (3).png|E-102 Gamma Sonic channel sticks.png|Sticks the Badger Sonic series zooey 2D.png|Zooey the Fox Sonic series perci 2D.png|Perci the Bandicoot Sonic series jet 2D.png|Jet the Hawk Sonic series storm 2D.png|Storm the Albatross Sonic series wave 2D.png|Wave the Swallow Ray sa model 2d.png|Ray the Flying Squirrel Sonic series mighty 2D.png|Mighty the Armadillo Sonic series tiara 2D.png|Tiara Boobowski Shade SC.png|Shade the Echidna ' Characters 'Main Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Chip Light Gala *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Nicole the Holo-Lynx *Antoine D'Coolette *Bunnie Rabbot *Rotor the Walrus *Manic the Hedgehog *Cosmo the Seedrian *Sonia the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Big the Cat *Tikal the Echidna *E-102 Gamma *Sticks the Badger *Zooey the Fox *Perci the Bandicoot *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Mighty the Armadillo *Tiara Boobowski *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Shade the Echidna 'Bosses' *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Episodes List of Sonic & Friends (TV Show) episodes Songs List of Sonic & Friends (TV Show) songs Videos 'Intro' Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Intro 'Voice Actors' Sonic & Friends (TV Show) 2018 - Voice Actors 'Voice Reel Demos' Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Reel Demos Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Miles Tails Prower Voice Reel Demos Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Reel Demos Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Reel Demos Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Cream The Rabbit Voice Reel Demos Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Amy Rose Voice Reel Demos Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Big The Cat Voice Reel Demos Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Sticks The Badger Voice Reel Demos Voice Cast *'Jaleel White' as Sonic the Hedgehog Seasons 1-2 *'Josh Keaton' as Sonic the Hedgehog Seasons 3-4 *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog Seasons 5-6 *'Brianne Siddall' as Miles" Tails" Prower *'E.G Daily' as Miles" Tails" Prower *'Colleen Villard ' Category:TV Series Category:Sonic The Hedgehog TV Shows Category:Disney Junior TV Shows